doomfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Evilquoll/Off-Topic Threads
Sometimes discussions come up which are worthy of keeping but wildly OT for this wiki (probably because someone has followed the first link in "My Favorite Wikis" from a wiki on which they can't (they've been blocked), or do not wish to, discuss the issue further). This is my repository for such threads moved off my talk page. As this is an archive page, it has been locked against further editing. RE: VegaDark I saw your post in the admin forum about VegaDark and just wanted to let you know that this isn't the first time he's been a vandal himself. He deleted a valid article on the Saints Row Wiki after it was vandalised, because he was too lazy to check the contents of the page from before it was vandalised. I would link you to his talk page where I confronted him, but it appears that he has erased the conversation to cover up his actions. I think VegaDark is either too irresponsible or too incompetent to hold the position he does. -452 05:53, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: Your action on the morning of 5 November (British time) Hello RobertATfm, as you are aware i'am the founder of "The World Of Cars Drive In" Wikia and i have not been on the Wikia for along time. The main reason was because i had a lot of things going on with my personal life. I was not aware my wikia was vandalized until a few days ago, that was why today i was planning to deleted any unneeded pages and fixed up each page with correct information. However when viewing the Characters page i found several had been deleted pages; exmaple Admiral Kittyhawk, C-Tuners Pitties and The Dispatcher. I was very frustrated because it took me along time creating each and every page; i put a lot of dedication in this Wikia. I found a user, RodRedlineM1 deleted page these pages claiming it "Non-canon" and i had plan to block him up to 2 weeks. I was very surprised to find that i had been blocked a few hours later, i was also surprised that three people adopted the wikia and that someone actually cared about my "work". If you unblock me i will apologize to RodRedlineM1. Originally i mistaken RodRedlineM1 as a "spammer", clearly he wasn't. However what i don't understand is that you would block me for a month without giving me a strike or having anytime to reply. Clearly you didn't think at first to give me a warning, i was not aware of the changes until now! I didn't "abuse my power" it was a misunderstanding. ☆Madbomber ☆ Harry Potter and elsewhere Looking at the patterns of Jdogno7's contributions all around Wikia, with their attention to consistency, inflexibility, need for systematisation and lack of profanity, I've come to the conclusion that he/she may well have some mild form of Asperger's. This would explain the inability to accept seeming contradiction or incompatibility, and the requirement for rules to be spelled out etc.. Assuming this to be the case, the behavior which so irritates is not deliberate or in any manner conscious, and it would be great, though difficult, if we could extend our tolerance. There are none of the symptoms of a 'traditional troll' or vandal, which also leads me to this conclusion. 20:53, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :I don't buy the above (quite apart from the fact that I have Asperger's and thus know what it's about). To my mind the issue at hand is competence, not volition; whether Jdogno7's behaviour is because he won't stop acting that way or can't is irrelevant; the only issue, as far as wiki admins are concerned, is that he doesn't. :Discrimination is generally a bad thing (again I have first-hand experience, having at least twice been a victim of "positive" discrimination), but sometimes it is not only good but needed. We wouldn't allow a blind man to drive a car on a busy road, no matter how sympathetic or tolerant we are of his plight; why should we allow someone who doesn't conform to acceptable behaviour standards for wiki editors to continue to be one? — RobertATfm (talk) 10:20, May 4, 2014 (UTC) SPAM Your contributions on the page: Doom 3 :I have left this message intact until the VSTF have had a look at it. In the meantime, '''do not' click the link unless you do so within a sandboxed environment, as I did. — RobertATfm (talk) 20:32, June 3, 2014 (UTC)'' Do you like ponies? Zaibatsu 20:00, June 3, 2014 (UTC)